Warm Mumbles
by Kokorocala
Summary: When a silly conflict breaks out between the two masked Mercenaries on the RED team, they find a sense of danger and sweetness from each other, that was never meant to be.
The RED team was always busy. If they weren't fighting, they were screaming at the other team and at each other, or defending their objectives with their respawnable they were tired, and the work was done, they were hungry, sleepy, and quite cranky. The men cleaned up, cooked dinner, then slept or drank the night away with poker or late-night drama television, whatever they deemed fit, and least-active. Scout liked to watch movies, Spy smoked outside, Sniper read the newspaper. Soldier polished is helmets, Heavy cleaned his gun, Medic dissected whatever he left from the night before. Demoman drank away at his litres, and Engineer played his guitar. The one nobody knew sure of, was Pyro. The childish one of the group, he did whatever his _energy_ could do. If it was painting the walls with bright pictures, or watching cartoons, or even cooking pancakes when the moon was at its highest, was his little way of saying, he loved to have fun. The others liked to watch him run around and be happy, doing silly nonsense, but some of the time got annoyed. One time, Pyro replaced spy's cigarettes with chocolate sticks. So, with all this, he was the last one asleep. The others wished to watch closely, curious of his nightly routine, but all they saw him do was eat through the hole in his mask and play. One night, when the base was extra chilly, Spy went to go get himself a hot cup of chocolate. Though he liked to hide it from the others, he rather did enjoy sweet things, But who could find time to eat candy while you're at war? Only at night, one can. As he went to prepare his drink, he noticed the box was empty. The nights _had_ been warmer this winter, so he had no reason to go and make himself a mug of the stuff. He then saw it. A floral mug sitting in the sink, with the same red spiral straw as every night. "That mumbling brat…" He slammed the box into the trash can and pulled the mug out of the sink. He walked to Pyro's room and pounded on the door. Seemed the light was still on, that hyper little judas, Spy thought. "Open up!" No answer. He pounded some more. No answer. He scrunched his face up in impatience. "Fine! If you think that you can just take what you want, then I guess I will, too!" He hugged the mug to his chest and returned to bed, fuming like a damaged sentry.

Morning came, and the team assembled in the locker room. Groggy-eyed and maybe-hungover, they yanked their pants onto their legs and pulled shirts down. Pyro was already up, making breakfast. They all adored him for that gesture. Spy was the last one at the bacon-filled table. Pyro looked up at him, and tried handing him a plate, but Spy shoved it away. The mug was missing from spy's room, sitting right at Pyro's place at the meal. "So. You think stealing people's things _and_ breaking into their room is also okay?" Spy stared down at the mute. Engineer prepared to intervene. Pyro still held the plate, but seemed a bit frightened. "You think, just because you're a lunatic, that you can get away with everything? You mumbling, fat, little…" Spy was stopped by a shove from Engineer's hand. "Now stop that right now, Spy. He didn't mean to take all that cocoa from ya. And besides…" Engineer was stopped as well, "Don't try to defend him this time, laborer! He needs to be taught a lesson in keeping his grimy, crayon-lined fingers away from my things, and my room!" He slammed Pyro's gloved hand down on the table, holding a knife in the other. Pyro shook his head quickly. "Spy! He didn't go into your room! And he wasn't the only one taking that stuff! He couldn't sleep sometimes, so I made him a couple a drinks here and there, then the box was empty. I swear, I would've paid for a whole new box today." Engineer explained. Spy let go of Pyro's hand. The charred suit ran back to his room, and slammed the door behind him. The tension and the chill morning air had made the food go frigid, and nobody was hungry after that incident. They left the table, with half-eaten breakfast. This wasn't going to be a fun day.

The day had ended once again, Spy trying to play off the string-tightness of the trouble that morning. Pyro had more respawns than usual, bottom of the list that day, too. Engineer tried to get him to fight, but the fiery merc had no more heat. It was only ice. He was distraught. That night, dinner without Pyro's normal cooking was plain, and at some points, inedible. Spy didn't say a word. Engineer caught spy smoking outside. Spy looked up at the smoke billowing over his head. "... Go away. I have nothing to say to you." He puffed. Engineer breathed. "Look. I know it's been kind of tense 'round here. But Pyro's ready to apologize, and I am, too. How 'bout you come on inside and…" Spy held up a hand of silence. "Why do I need to apologize? You two stole from me." He said, bitterly. "Well, you held a knife to that kid's hand, Spy." Spy twisted around. "He should know better. _You_ should know better. Nobody liked him, and they never will. He's always playing silly games, and he never earns up to his mistakes. He's a child. I'm not apologizing to a child, hard hat." Engineer frowned under his goggles, but decided to leave. When his pack was done, the sky was black, and the lights were out. Spy turned in. He found a small package wrapped in starry paper. " _To Spy"_ it read on the tag. He was pretty sure it was from that childish buffoon. He pulled at the yellow ribbon. It was a mug care package. It was a big, red mug with cocoa supplies inside, along with a special stirring stick with a cute pig at the butt of it. Spy was chilly, and he did long for something sweet to come to that day. He reluctantly put a kettle on. He placed his jacket on the chair he sat on. He put his head down, then slowly nodded off. He woke up to the sound of a door clacking down the hallway. The mug of chocolate was sitting in front of him, his jacket blanketed over his back, to keep him warm. The chocolate was perfect.

It was the weekend after that night, and Pyro had made another drab meal. They ate, and most gathered around the TV to watch a news story on Saxton Hale punching some kangaroo in Australia. Running for king or something. Pyro played in the dust outside, making little houses out of sticks and rocks. Spy peered out the window, then went to join Pyro. "Ahem…" He announced his quiet presence, and Pyro flinched. Spy was good at scaring people, just by standing near them. It was a bit painful at times. Pyro turned to him. "I'm… I wanted to know… Do you?" He held out a box of cigs. Pyro looked at them, then back at spy, shaking his head. Spy sat down on a crate next to Pyro, placing one in his mouth. He patted his pockets for a lighter, but one was held up to his face gratefully took the gesture, taking a long drag. After some quiet time, Spy decided to speak. "I know you're sorry. I'm sorry. I just…" He decided to stop. Pyro patted Spy's shoe, and pointed at a small house he made out of some splinters and stray nails. Spy smiled. "I think it's brilliant work." Pyro seemed to beam. The mute ran inside excitedly, leading spy on. The masked one followed him into a dark corridor. Pyro flipped the light switch. It was a painting on the wall. It was of the whole team, he seemed to be working on it, but spy got a sneak peek. They were all playing in a field of lollipops and candy grass. He was quite the creative one, Spy thought. In the picture, Spy was holding Pyro's hand. He tilted his head in confusion. "Pyro… I'm not… I'm not your friend." The mumbling one looked at Spy without expression. Spy stared into the dark goggles. Pyro slowly started to hold spy, until He couldn't resist. Pyro hugged him wanted to pry away, but couldn't. Pyro was a sweet person. So, Spy decided, after some time of thought, to hug him back. "You're very good Pyro. I want to be your friend." He wanted to pacify Pyro as best he could. But he found himself loving the mumbling idiot more and more. Pyro loved to hum beautiful hymns every morning, and Spy came to love that. Pyro loved to paint his pictures, and spy came to love that. Spy, before, had made big strides to avoid him, but this coworker, a distant person, had become almost the center of Spy's attention. The team noticed. Engineer watched as Spy looked for Pyro, wanting to have a picnic, or play a board game. "Spy…" Engineer put a hand on Spy's shoulder. "Yes?" Spy asked, making a small snack. "You've been gettin' mighty close to Pyro. haven't ya?" Spy shook his head. "He's just very talented. And playful. And…" Engi looked at him, "You two friends now?" Spy shook his head again, "No, no, We're just… just…" Spy dropped his head. "What am I kidding? I'm obsessed. He's just so… inspiring. Despite all has happened, all he's done, he's able to carry on as happy as can be and-" Engineer stopped him,"Stop that. Right this second, mister. He's crazy. A lunatic. He's so loopy, he can't even be bothered to care about what anybody feels. That's why he's so happy. Spy." Medic butted in, as he entered to the kitchen table. "Pyro is heavily-medicated. He doesn't function without it, but he's a perfect killing machine when he does…" He pointed to a surveillance screen above the counter. Pyro was burning bodies, throwing them into piles. Pouring gallon upon gallon of gasoline on top, then sending a handful of lit matches into it. Spy tried not to watch. "Spy. At least, he's a dangerous vigilante. He's a fun-loving psychopath that can't figure out he's in the middle of this. You, one of us conscious of this whole mess, gets too close. You'll spill. You'll try freeing him from that deception. Then he'll break." Engineer told him. "And when he does, we'll all suffer the consequences. Whether it's him killing us, or Pauling, or the other team, he'll do something you'll regret. Keep it in mind." Medic turned off the screen, and Spy was left under the single kitchen light. He wouldn't sleep that night.


End file.
